All kinds of time
by ipodder
Summary: 'I don't even want to think about how my life would be now if I didn't take the plunge.' Brooke/Julian wedding oneshot


**AN: Just a quick one shot, something I wanted to write before Brooke/Julian's big day! Hope you all like. **

And it might be the glitter around her eyes, the dazzle of people all surrounding them, or perhaps just the way she's smiling up at him, like he's the ultimate supeman. How could she still think that he can do better? (he'll spend the rest of his life changing her mind, but he knows its just another frustrating kink in her personality that he loves), her insecurities will never go away, not completely, but god he's glad he'll be the one spending the rest of his days trying.

Goddamn, she's beautiful, especially when she whispers 'I do', and he's distracted again by the glitter around her eyes, he swears her hazel orbs are sparkling at him, and everytime she smiles a little wider he's taken back to every time he's ever made her smile like that.

_'Brooke, baby, that's not true, I never ran around chasing butterflies. Nathan's just being-'_

_She laughs, really laughs at him and tears are pouring down her face, 'oh my god, are you kidding me? Thast's the dorkiest thing i've ever heard. Aww, Jujubee'_

_He pretends to be mad, but then she scoots closer to him on the couch and gives him that killer pout, so he grins and reaches over to kiss her, really kiss her._

_She mumbles that he's actually 'all man' when he takes charge, and lets him rip off her shirt as he hovers over her and sucks on her neck. Her hands wrap around his torso and reaches up to whisper how much she loves him._

Every time she says those three words, he feels a tingle in his stomach, he's like a little girl with a crush and butterflies every time she smiles and breathes those words that were once so hard to say. The way she's whispering them to him now as they walk down the eye, makes him feel invincible. He remembers a conversation they had one night, in bed, she's reading a magazine and nursing a mug of tea, and he's reading this book and suddenly she reaches over to kiss his cheek and smiles.

'_'Hello there beautiful,what do I owe the pleasure?'_

_She shrugs and crinkles her nose in thatt adorable way she does, ' I don't know, you were just sitting there with your brows so furrowed and it just looked so cute I had to see if you're real.'_

_He grins, 'Cheesy'_

_Brooke pouts and slaps his arms playfully, 'oh yeah? Mr. 'The moon is made from cheese you know.'_

_He reaches over to kiss her, 'baby im just playin''_

_They go back to reading, and she seems to hesitate, he can sense it, the way she's staring at the burberry ad for about ten minutes, and he knows she doesn't even like their fall line._

_'What's up?'_

_She smiles shyly, almost like she's embarassed, 'You'll think i'm being silly'_

_The look in his eyes tells her the exact opposite_

_'Okay, I was just thinking about when I was a teenager, and I used to do these insane things, and say the bitchiest thing, I mean, one time I gave the worst brush off in the history of brush offs, I told the guy that his fantasy of me wouldn't even be interested in him. I think about that sometimes, what these people would say about me when they remember me, or saw me in the news, would they be resentful? Or whatever, and I was just thinking that if someone told me i'd be capable of the kind of love I have for you now, when I was still that person, I wouldn't have dared believe it, because I wouldn't have thought I'd be this lucky, that's all.'_

_And he doesn't have the words to match that sentiment, so he takes the magazine out of her hands and kisses her __forehead._

_'I love you, so much'._

_He doesn't know who said it first, but as their warm breaths mingle with eachother, it doesn't matter._

Haley's maid of honor speech delivers, really delivers. He hears all these crazy stories about Brooke, how she got high on painkillers, how she was dubbed 'cheer nazi' of Tree Hill High, how she organized Haley's wild bacherlorette party; and the good stuff that he already knows about her.

She feeds him some cake, and whispers that she's so glad she took the leap and flew to confess her love in LA.

'I don't even want to think about how my life would be now if I didn't take the plunge.'

He smirks, 'you'll probably be shacking up with Owen, getting drunk everyday and having mediocre sex.'

She smacks his leg and laughs a bit too loudly, he thinks she's getting tipsy but it's literally the most adorable thing he's ever seen.

Something's in the way that she's completely lit up, grinning to the point of laughing, and she pats his leg and points for him to turn around behind them.

'Samson

There she is, a few inches taller, grown into her looks. It's been a couple of years since they saw her, the last time Brooke received an email from Sam was before she and her mother moved for a fresh start in Boston.

Sam has tears in her eye, and she reaches over to hug the newlyweds.

'Finally you guys, i'm glad you didn't mess it up without me to supervise'

He and Brooke share a look, there's certainly been bumps, but they're here now, and he makes a mental note to never ever come so close as he has to losing her again; they've been tested too many times,and this is it.

He listens to Sam ramble onto Brooke about college applications and Brooke tears up about how fast Sam is growing up, and a flashback of a moment not unlike this comes to mind.

_' You know what, Sam, you really should start thinking about colleges.'_

_'Dude, i'm fifteen.'_

_She looked over him for support, raisng her eyesbrows as she does so, scaring him into submission._

_'Yes uh, Sam, colleges. Preferably an all girls one.'_

_Brooke laughs, 'Nice work.'_

_Sam rolls her eyes in a way that reminds him so much of Brooke, and says that when they have their own kids, Brooke and Julian are going to be completely neurotic overprotective parents. _

Back then Brooke and he haven't even gone through their first break up yet, he already loved her, not to the extent of today, but he was falling halfway, and he chuckles as he remembers the complete shock on Brooke's face and angry whispers behind Sam's closed door later that night.

They've come so far.

He promises to give her everything she's ever wanted, to love and cherish her until forever, after afterall.

But she already knows that; she returns the sentiment and lists all the things she adores about him, how he tries to paint her toe nails, how he owns about a hundred different shades of plaid, the way he smiles when she catches him staring at her.

They spend a long weekend in Santa Monica, a three night mini honeymoon at shutters on the beach, coutesy of Victoria "Vicky"Davis. Brooke still considers Tree Hill home, but he notices how her hair shines in the sun, how happy they feel walking hand in hand, clutching icd lattes and she just looks gloriously happy.

She could say it's the married glow all she wants, he knows she misses the energy, the thrill of the city, one that is more relaxed than New York, more loud than Tree Hill.

The day before they were due back, instead of agreeing to spend the whole day in bed like he suggested, she dragged them to Melrose, he rolls his eyes because he really doesn't want to shop, and she can't shop the way she used to, so it'll just depress her, but she shakes her head and giggles as they pull up into a neighbourhood with a line of houses, very white picket fence for LA.

'What do you think?'

He turns to her, not quite understanding.

She laughs in that way of hers, when her eyes light up and she sticks her tongue out playfully.

'When both of our careers pick up again, maybe we can put an offer on a house here, it'll be good for long weekends, impulsive getaways, what do you think?'

And he knows this is her way of saying she's open for ideas, his heart swells and he reaches down to nuzzle her nose with his, before capturing those lips in a kiss.

'That, Mrs. Baker, sounds perfect.'


End file.
